


Miền Cát Trắng

by alexmax1106



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmax1106/pseuds/alexmax1106
Summary: Đây là fic đầu tiên của mình khi post lên trang web này, mong mọi người góp ý và giúp đỡ. Fanfic lấy cảm hứng từ một hát mang tên Miền Cát Trắng - Quang Vinh





	Miền Cát Trắng

Đã được ba ngày kể từ khi Colin cãi nhau Taron và ông đã đuổi nó ra khỏi căn nhà của mình. Ông không biết tại sao mình lại làm như vậy. Nhưng miệng ông lại thốt ra những lời làm nó buồn và quay lưng chạy khỏi nhà ông sau ngay đó. Hôm nay đã là ngảy thứ tư ông không gặp nó rồi. Ông nhớ nó, nhớ nó rất nhiều. Colin quyết định đi tìm nó khi mà ông không thể liên lạc với nó. Điện thoại của nó dường như đã rơi vào tình trạng khóa máy. Ông sốt ruột và lòng ông như lửa đốt khi không thấy khuôn mặt dễ thương của nó. Thế là ông thay quần áo rồi chuẩn bị sang nhà nó tìm kiếm xem nó có quay về nhà của nó không. Mất khoảng 10 phút đi bộ, ông đã đứng trước cửa nhà nó nhưng lại do dự không biết là có nên nhấn chuông hay không. Ông sợ nó còn giận ông và nó không muốn nhìn thấy ông. Nhưng rồi trái tim đã thắng lý trí, ông giơ tay bấm chuông cửa. Vài phút sau mẹ của nó ra mở cửa và ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy Colin.

“Chào Colin, có chuyện gì mà ông đến đây vậy? Thằng bé Taron nhà tôi lại làm phiền ông hả?”

“Uhmm, Không có. Tôi đến đây để hỏi rằng thằng bé có về đây không?”

“Thằng bé không có về đây. Bộ ông và thằng bé xảy ra chuyện gì hả?”

“Tôi và thằng bé đã cãi nhau và nó đã không về nhà tôi ba ngày nay rồi.”

“Ôi trời ơi! Tôi không biết là ông và nó lại cãi nhau đấy. Vậy ông đã gọi vào điện thoại của nó chưa?”

“Tôi đã gọi rồi nhưng điện thoại của thằng bé hình như đã khóa máy. Chắc là nó đang giận tôi lắm vì tôi đã nói những lời không nên nói với nó. Tôi xin lỗi!!!” Giọng của Colin đượm buồn.

“Colin à, không có gì phải xin lỗi cả. Khi đã ở trong một mối quan hệ thì chuyện cãi nhau là điều không thể tránh khỏi. Tốt nhât là bây giờ chúng ta nên đi tìm nó sau đó tôi sẽ an ủi nó để nó không còn giận ông nữa. Ông chờ tôi một chút để tôi thay quần áo rồi chúng ta cùng đi tìm nó. Được chứ?” Mẹ của Taron nở một nụ cười với ông.

“Cám ơn cô rất nhiều!! Nhưng tôi nghĩ chuyện này là do tôi mà ra nên tôi sẽ đi tìm nó một mình vì cô còn phải chăm sóc cho đứa em nhỏ của Taron mà.” Colin khẳng định

“Cũng được, nhưng mà ông phải gọi cho tôi khi có chuyện gì xảy ra nhé. Tôi cũng mong Taron trở về sớm.”

“Tôi sẽ gọi cho cô sau.” Colin đợi mẹ của Taron khép cánh cửa lại rồi nhanh chóng chạy xung quanh tìm cậu.

Ông đã đến hầu hết những chỗ mà nó có thể tới như công viên, tiệm gà rán mà nó hay ăn, hay những quán cà phê ven đường ngay cả việc ông chạy sang phố bên cạnh để tìm nó nhưng vẫn không tìm thấy. Ông bắt đầu cảm thấy hoảng loạn vì chưa bao giờ nó rời tầm mắt ông quá lâu. Lần lâu nhất là lúc nó đi tiệc với đám bạn trong trường của nó. Và đây là lần thứ hai ông có cảm giác này sau khi cha mẹ của ông qua đời. Ông dường như muốn khóc khi ông không thể tìm thấy cậu bé đáng yêu nhưng nghịch ngợm của ông. Nhưng rồi trong đầu ông chợt nhớ đến một điều rất quan trọng đó là còn một nơi mà ông chưa đến. Đó là cồn cát trắng phía sau bãi biển. Ông tức tốc chạy ngay đến đó để tìm Taron. Mất thêm 15 phút đi xe để Colin có thể đến được đó. Ông dừng chân trước lối vào cồn cát và thầm mong ông có thể tìm thấy nó ở đó. Nhưng rồi khi ông vào đó, ông chỉ thấy cát và mặt trời đang lặn dần ở phía chân trời mà thôi. Ông thất vọng tràn trề nhưng ông lại hận mình nhiều hơn vì những gì ông đã nói với nó. Đáng lẽ ra không nên giận nó chỉ vì một chuyện nhỏ nhoi đó là nó đã ngủ với một người khác nhưng lúc đó đã say mèm nên không biết chuyện gì. Khi nó tỉnh dậy, nó đã thấy ông tức giận và mắng nhiếc nó sau đó đuổi nó ra khỏi nhà mặc cho nó có khóc và cầu xin ông thế nào đi nữa.

Colin thật sự muốn chết quách đi cho xong, ông yêu nó mất rồi, yêu nó hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời. Ông ngồi bệt xuống đám cát trắng, quay mặt về phía mặt trời lặn. Tâm trí ông nhớ lại những ngày nó sống cùng ông. Vào những ngày mùa thu, khi nó vẫn còn đang ngủ say thì ông đã thức dậy và chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho cả hai. Sau đó ông quay lại phòng và định đánh thức nó. Và rồi ông thấy ánh nắng mùa thu chiếu vào gương mặt phúng phính của nó. Khung cảnh đó cứ như là một thiên đường đối với ông vậy. Ông lại gần hơn để chiêm ngưỡng vẽ đẹp của nó và rồi ông không thể cưỡng lại được nữa khi ông nhẹ nhàng đặt lên má nó một nụ hôn và không quên thì thầm “Dậy đi nào,cưng!!” Nó chỉ cười khúc khích rồi cuộn mình lại và ngủ tiếp. Thấy vậy ông liền ẵm nó lên rồi đi vào phòng tắm để tắm cùng nó trước khi dùng bữa sáng.

Rồi có những bữa tối khi Taron và Colin cùng nhau nắm tay đi dạo quanh phố thì trời đột nhiên đổ mưa. Cả hai nắm tay nhau chạy đến một tiệm hoa gần đó để trú mưa. Colin đứng bên nó, nhìn nó chấp hai tay xoa xoa vào nhau vì lạnh. Ông bất giác cầm tay nó lên rồi thổi hơi vào tay nó để nó cảm thấy ấm hơn. Còn nó chỉ mỉm cười nhìn ông và nói “Cám ơn ông” bằng đôi môi đã tím lại vì lạnh. Ông thấy vậy liền cúi xuống và chiếm lấy đôi môi của nó. Nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng nhưng lại mang cảm giác cháy bỏng. Ông rời môi nó và thấy nó cuối gầm xuống với khuôn mặt đã đỏ lựng lên. Colin nhìn nó cười thích thú còn nó thì nắm tay ông ngượng ngùng.

Ông tự hỏi tại sao ông lại nhớ ra nơi này chứ? Bởi vì cồn cát trắng này chính là nơi ông và nó lần đầu gặp nhau. Ngày hôm đó là một buổi chiều ta, Colin lang thang trên bãi biển để thư giãn sau khi kết thúc buổi quay cho bộ phim mới nhất của ông. Ông thả mình vào thiên nhiên đến nổi ông đã đến cửa vào của cát trắng đó lúc nào không hay. Ông chưa bao giờ đến đây cả, bình thường ông chỉ lang thang đi dạo dọc theo bãi biển và sau đó là quay trở về căn hộ của mình. Ông lê chân bước vào cồn cát thì đằng xa xa ông thấy có một chàng trai trẻ đang ngồi hướng mắt ra phía biển. Colin tiến gần lại với nó và nó chợt giật mình khi có tiếng động phát ra đằng sau lưng nó. Nó quay lại, nhìn thấy ông và mỉm cười với một người đàn ông xa lạ. Colin thấy lạ khi một chàng trai cỡ chừng hai mươi mấy tuổi mà lại ngồi ở đây một mình. Thường thì ở độ này thì con người ta chỉ thích đi chơi với người yêu hay tới những bữa tiệc xa hoa mà thôi. Và chàng trai này có nụ cười và đôi mắt màu xanh rất đẹp, ông phải thừa nhận điều đó. Trong tâm trí ông đột nhiên lóe lên ý nghĩa muốn lại gần và ôm lấy nó. Chết tiệt!! Sao ông lại có ý nghĩ đồi bại như thế chứ? Cậu ta còn rất trẻ và ông gần như gấp đôi tuổi của cậu ta, Và quan trọng hơn cậu ta là đàn ông đó.

“Xin chào ông, lần đầu ông đến phải không?” Chàng trai mỉm cười nói với ông

“Hmm, Đúng vậy.” Tiếng nói của cậu trai phá vỡ suy nghĩ của Colin  
“Sao ông biết được chỗ này thế? Thường thì không có ai vào cồn cát trắng này hết.” Nó vẫn nhìn ông mỉm cười

“Tôi chỉ vô tình đi đến đây thôi.” Colin lạnh lùng trả lời

“Vậy hả ông? Vậy ông có muốn cùng em ngắm hoàng hôn không? Nơi đây là nơi có thể nhìn thấy hoàng hôn đẹp nhất đấy ạ.” Nó cười khi cầm lấy tay ông và kéo ông ngồi xuống.

Bất giác ông cảm thấy mặt mình có sắc đỏ nhưng rồi cũng nhanh chóng biến mất khi ông yên vị chỗ ngồi. Ông chưa bao giờ đón hoàng hôn cả, không phải chính xác hơn đón hoàng hôn cùng với ai đó trước đây.

“Ông đã từng đón hoàng hôn bao giờ chưa?” Nó đột nhiên hỏi ông.

“Rồi nhưng đây là lần đầu tôi đón hoàng hôn cùng với người khác. Trước đây tôi chỉ đón hoàng hôn một mình thôi.” Colin khẽ trả lời

“Là thế sao? Vậy từ nay ông cùng đón hoàng hôn với em nhé? Em cũng là lần đầu tiên đón hoàng hôn với ai đó.” Nó mỉm cười, đôi mắt nó sáng rở lên như dòng nước biển ánh lên trong buổi chiều tà vậy.

Ông bất giác gật đầu và mỉm cười với nó. Ông cảm thấy chàng trai trẻ này thật thú vị.

“Gia đình của em đâu mà để em ngồi đây một mình?” Colin hỏi

“Nhà em thì gần đây thôi. Cách đây 15 phút đi xe. Em sống với mẹ và với một đứa em gái. Em thường ra đây ngắm hoàng hôn vì em rất thích khung cảnh ở đây.”

“Lạ thật!! Thường thì ở tuổi của em thì những bữa tiệc mới là tuyệt nhất đúng không?”

“Đó là do hầu hết mọi người đều nghĩ như vậy, nhưng em thì khác. Em không thích những nơi ồn ào nhất là tiệc tùng chỉ khi nào bữa tiệc đó thật sự đặc biệt thì em mới tham gia thôi.”

“Thật thú vị!!” Colin mỉm cười.

“Ông đang nói em đấy hả? Bạn bè em ngay cả mẹ đều nói em là trông như mấy ông già hàng xóm vậy. Em cảm ơn ông vì điều đó.”

“Còn ai khác ngoài em ở đây sao? Ngồi đây cũng lâu rồi mà tôi chưa biết tên em?” Colin hắng giọng

“Tên của em là Taron, Taron Egerton!! Còn ông??”

“Colin.”

“Có phải ông là Colin Firth?? người đóng phim A single man không?”  
“Đúng vậy!!” Ông ngạc nhiên khi nó Taron nhận ra ông vì khi ra ngoài ông đã mặc đồ thường và đeo kính nên mọi người ít ai chú ý tới.

“Thật ạ?? Em hâm mộ ông lắm. Không đúng hầu như mọi người xung quanh em đều hâm mộ ông cả. Họ nói ông rất đẹp, lịch lãm và tao nhã. Và em cũng thấy vậy.” Nó nói mà nhìn xuống cát, mặt đỏ lựng.

“Cám ơn em!” Colin nói

Ông tính hỏi nó ngày mai nó có tới đây nữa không thì chuông điện thoại của nó reo lên.  
“Vâng, Con về ngay đây.” Nó cúp máy và quay qua nói với ông. “Xin lỗi ông, giờ em phải về nhà rồi. Hẹn ông lần sau. Errr.... Nếu ông muốn ngắm hoàng hôn với em vào ngày mai thì đây là số điện thoại của em.” Nó đưa ra một mảnh giấy nhỏ và viết số của mình lên đó rồi đưa cho ông. Sau đó nó vội quay lưng đi, trước khi đi nó quay lại nhìn một lần nữa rồi vẩy tay tạm biệt ông. Ông cũng đứng đó nhìn nó, cười với nó cho đến khi bóng của nó biến mất sau hàng cây. Đêm đó, ông không ngủ được, ông nhớ đôi mắt đó, nhớ khuôn mặt đó dưới ánh chiều tà thật đẹp biết bao nhiêu. Và ở đầu bên kia, nó cũng không ngủ được vì nó cũng nhớ ông. Và rồi ngày hôm sau, hôm sau đó nữa, hai người vẫn cùng đón hoàng hôn. Nhưng rồi tần suất gặp mặt của hai người ngày càng nhiều. Không còn đơn giản là ngồi ngắm hoàng hôn nữa và chuyển thành đi ăn tối cùng nhau, hay đi tập thể dục vào buổi sáng hoặc thậm chí là việc ông mời nó đến nhà chơi.

Và rồi bào một buổi tuối sau 2 tháng quen biết nhau, ông chính thức tỏ tình với nó. Khi nó nghe ông nói về tình cảm của mình, nó không cầm được nước mắt vì nó cũng có tình cảm với ông. Nó không nghĩ một người như ông lại có tình cảm với nó. Người như ông thích hợp những người thuộc tầng lớp quý tộc mà thôi nhưng nào ngờ ông cũng thích nó. Nó cảm thấy sung sướng như trên mây hơn cả cái cảm giác mẹ nó mua cho nó một đống kẹo mà nó thích nữa.

Chớp mắt, Colin đã sống cùng với Taron được một năm. Trong khoảng thời gian đó, hai người họ hạnh phúc biết bao nhưng có đôi lúc ông và nó cũng cãi nhau. Những cuộc cãi vã đó dường như chỉ kết thúc trong một ngày. Nhưng hiện tại ông cãi nhau với nó và nó đã ba ngày không về với ông rồi. Nghĩ đến việc đó, nước mắt rơi xuống hai bên má của Colin. Chưa lần nào mà ông lại thất vọng và bất lực đến thế này. Ông hối hận và tự trách bản thân mình khi đã to tiếng với Taron. Ông khóc, đôi tay ông run rẩy. Ông không biết phải làm gì nữa, ông biết mình phải đi đâu để tìm nó đây. Và rồi ông hét lên thật to vào không trung “Taron, em đang ở đâu? Về đây với anh đi. Xin em!”  
Sau ông khụy đôi chân xuống làn cát, cúi đầu xuống để nước mắt mình rời đầy trên đôi tay. Ông khóc, tâm trí ông không còn được minh mẫn nữa, thậm chí ngay cả khi có người đã đứng sau lưng ông rồi nhưng ông vẫn không nhận ra.

“Về với anh đi Taron. Anh không muốn có chuyện gì xảy ra với em đâu. Nếu em có hề gì, anh cũng không thiết sống nữa.” Colin nói giữa những tiếng nấc. Lần cuối cùng mà ông khóc đó chính là ở đám tang của cha mẹ ông.

“Nếu ông không còn trên thế gian này nữa thì ai ôm em ngủ đây.” Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên

Colin giật mình quay người lại và thấy Taron đang đứng trước mặt ông. Ông đang nằm mơ phải không hay là do ông mệt mỏi quá nên sinh ra ảo tưởng. Ông đứng lên từ từ tiến lại gần nó như cứ sợ nó sẽ biến mất vậy. Và rồi khi bàn tay run rẩy của ông chạm vào làn da thịt ấm nóng của nó thì ông mới biết nó thực sự đang đứng trước mặt ông. Ông nhanh chóng ôm chầm lấy nó để nước mắt rơi trên đỉnh đầu của nó. Ông ôm nó thật chặt như sợ nó sẽ rời xa ông một lần nữa.

“Colin à, ông muốn ôm chết em sao?” Taron nói khi ông siết chặt nó làm nó hơi khó thở

“Anh xin lổi. Anh xin lỗi” Đó là điều duy nhất ông có thể nói lúc này.

“Người xin lỗi là em mới phải. Em không nên uống nhiều rượu như thế. Em biết anh đã hiểu lầm em nhưng đó là lỗi của em vì không nghe lời của anh.” Nó nói rồi cũng rơi nước mắt. “Em xin lỗi vì đã bắt ông tìm kiếm suốt mấy ngày qua. Em xin lỗi vì đã làm ông rơi lệ. Em xin..”

Trước khi nó có thể nói thêm lời nào nữa thì đôi môi của nó đã bị chiếm lấy bởi Colin. Ông hôn nó thật mãnh liệt như thể muốn hòa làm một với nó để nó khỏi rời xa ông nữa. Nó cũng đáp lại với lòng say mê của nó. Lưỡi hai người quấn vào nhau hòa quyện làm một. Nụ hôn kéo dài cùng tiếng rên rĩ đến khi cả hai cần không khí thì mới chịu tách nhau ra.

“Không, Không! Đó không phải là lỗi của em. Là lỗi của anh, anh không nên nặng lời với em chỉ vì một chuyện nhỏ nhặt như thế. Anh xin lỗi.” Colin nhìn nó với cặp mắt hối hận.

“Ông mắng em là muốn tốt cho em nhưng em vì lòng tự trọng mà nỡ bỏ đi không một lời giải thích. Còn bắt ông tìm em nữa. Chắc giờ ông rất mệt phải không?” Nó hỏi trong khi Colin lấy tay lau đi nước mắt còn đọng trên má nó.

“Không mệt. Tại sao phải mệt khi người anh tìm là người anh yêu chứ?” Ông nói rồi hôn nhẹ vào má nó.

“Ông thật biết cách tán tỉnh đấy.” Taron cười khúc khích

“Vậy mới tóm được em chứ.” Colin cười rồi rút đầu vào cổ nó. Đặt lên đó những dấu hôn đỏ rực.

“Colin..... Chúng ta về nhà đi.” Taron rên rỉ

“Được thôi.” Colin nói rồi nhấc bổng nó lên bằng hai tay còn nó thì áp mặc vào ngực ông.

Sau một lúc, cả hai đã đứng trước căn nhà của Colin. Ông vẫn bế nó cúi xuống một chút để nó mở cửa giúp ông. Ông nhanh bế nó lên phòng quên luôn cả việc cởi giày. Vừa đi ông vừa đặt lên môi nó những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng đầy tình cảm. Còn nó thì rướn cổ lên đề đón nhận những cái hôn ấy. Cuối cùng thì cả hai cùng lên tới phòng của Colin, ông quăng nó xuống chiếc giường êm ái mà cả hai ngủ chúng. Ông nhìn nó chằm chằm trong khi tay thì cởi hết những thứ vướng víu trên người. Nó nhìn ông không chớp mắt, cơ thể hoàn hảo ông lại lộ ra trước mặt nó. Cái cơ thể mà đêm nào cũng ôm nó ngủ, đêm nào nó cũng chui rút vào đó. Khuôn mặt điển trai của ông có phần hơi hốc hác vì thiếu ngủ nhưng trong tâm nó những gì của Colin đều tuyệt nhất.

Colin chầm chậm ngồi xuống giường, ôm lấy nó và hôn lên đỉnh đâu nó. Sau đó ông di chuyển xuống chiếc cổ xinh đẹp cắn vào đó một cái làm nó rên rĩ. Tay trái ông xoa khuôn ngực nó còn tay kia cởi bỏ chiếc áo thun mà nó đang mặc. Cơ thể trần trụi của nó được ông chăm sóc rất kỹ lưỡng, từng nơi ông đi qua, ông lại để lại một vết tích. Di chuyển xuống hai đầu nhũ của nó, một bên ông dùng lưỡi liếm láp nó, tay còn lại xoa đầu nhũ làm nó rên rĩ lớn tiếng. Colin cứ tiếp tục như vậy đến khi nó không chịu nổi mà miệng nói: “Colin..... dừng lại đi......”

Colin dừng lại ngẩng đầu nhìn nó với ánh mắt khó hiểu. “Sao thế cưng? Em không muốn điều này hả?”

Nó đỏ mặt, nói: “Không phải...... là em không muốn.......chỉ là nếu ông cứ làm như vậy thì em sẽ ra mất.”

Colin cười khúc khích. “Được rồi. Anh sẽ dừng một chút để em có thể tận hưởng đêm nay.”

Nói rồi ông bế nó ngồi dậy. Sẵn tay kéo chiếc quần jean của nó xuống, để lộ ra dương vật đã cưng cứng với một ít chất nhờ trên đỉnh đầu. Ông lây ngon tay khều vào thứ cương cứng của nó làm nó khẽ rên.

“Colin......”

“Được rồi xoay người lại đây nào.” Ông nói rồi xoay người nó lại để mặt nó áp sát vào dương vật của ông còn mông nó thì áp vào mặt ông.

“Đến lượt em chăm sóc cho anh rồi đó.” Colin cười dâm đãng

Nó không nói gì chỉ nhìn ông rồi gật đầu như đã hiểu ý. Taron đưa tay nắm lấy dương vật của Colin rồi di chuyển nhẹ nhàng trong lúc đó lưỡi nó liếm xung quanh và rồi nó đưa “của quý” Colin vào khuôn miệng áp ấm. Di chuyển thật nhịp nhàng như nó đã làm cho ông trước đây. Colin rên khe khẽ khi tiếp xúc với khuôn miệng ấm áp đó. Tay phải của ông với sang ngăn bàn bên cạnh lấy ra một tuýp bôi trơn, nặn ra tay một ít trước khi dùng một ngón tay đi chuyển vào bên trong nó. Taron dừng lại một chút khi một ngón tay của ông đi vào nhưng rồi cũng qua, nó tiếp tục làm công việc chăm sóc cho “Colin nhỏ” còn ông thì chắm sóc cái mông của nó. Khi ngón tay thứ hai và thứ ba đã vào bên trong nó, ông đột nhiên đẩy sâu ba ngón tay vào người nó chạm đến điểm G, làm nó suýt nữa bắn ra. Ông biết ông đã chạm đúng chỗ khi nó phát ra tiếng rên rĩ mê người. Người nó nóng rang và ngứa ngáy khi ông không di chuyển nữa. Nó quay lại nhìn ông bằng đôi mắt cún con như cầu xin ông hãy tiếp tục.

“Em muốn gì nào?” Colin nhìn nó và hỏi

“Cho em đi......Làm ơn.” Nó van xin

“Cho em cái gì cơ?” Colin giả vờ không hiểu

“Cho em.........dương vật của ông đi.” Nó biết thật xấu hổ khi nói ra điều đó nhưng mà nó đang ở trong khoái cảm, làm sao nó có thể tự chủ được chứ?

“Như em muốn.” Colin nói rồi xoay người nó lại đặt nó nằm xuống giường, dùng tay để banh hai chân nó ra, để lộ chiếc lỗ mê người kia. Colin nhìn vào đó và chỉ muốn một phát dùng dương vật của mình cấm sâu vào chiếc lỗ xinh đẹp đó. Nhưng ông biết nếu ông làm vậy Taron bé nhỏ của ông sẽ rất đau nên ông cầm dương vật từ từ ấn vào chiếc lỗ bé xinh ấy. Mặc dù đã được nới lỏng bằng tay của ông, nhưng của ông lại lớn nên khi ông ấn vào nó có hơi đau và khẽ nhăn mặt một chút.

“Em không sao chứ?” Colin lo lắng hỏi

“Em không sao. Ông tiếp tục đi.” Taron nhìn ông cười vì nó biết ông quan tâm đến nó

Sau một lúc thì ông cũng đã đưa được hết dương vật của ông vào bên trong nó nhưng ông không di chuyển, ông đợi cho cơ thể của nó thích ứng một chút. Còn nó thì cảm thấy rất khó chịu như ngàn con kiếm cắn vào nó. Nó chỉ muốn ông di chuyển mà thôi.

“Colinnn..... di chuyển đi, làm ơn” Nó rên rĩ cầu xin.

“Từ từ đã nào, anh không muốn làm em đau.”

“Không sao đâu mà. Đây đâu phải lần đầu chúng ta làm việc này phải không?” Nó ngồi dậy đặt một nụ hôn lên môi ông.

“Được rồi vậy anh không khách sáo nhé!” Colin cười hôn nó một cái trước khi di chuyển nhịp nhàng trong cơ thể nó

Nó nằm đó quấn cặp chân vào hông ông để ông dễ di chuyển hơn. Càng lúc ông càng di chuyển nhanh hơn, ông cúi người xuống cắn vào cổ nó một cái và cả hai cùng rên rĩ. Đầu óc nó choáng ván khi ông cứ liên tục ra vào trong nó. Nó cảm thấy nó không thể chịu nổi rồi.

“Colin..... em muốn ra.” Nó thì thào trong tiếng rên rĩ

“Làm đi. Anh đây cũng muốn ra rồi đây.....”

Sau một vài cú đẩy, ông và nó cùng bắn ra một lúc. Ông ngã lên người nó để những dòng tinh trắng đục vươn vãi khắp nơi trên giường. Ông thật hạnh phúc khi có nó ở bên cạnh, ông nhìn nó thở hổn hển rồi cúi xuống hôn nó. Còn nó thì đầu óc quay cuồng chỉ biết hưởng ứng lại với ông. Đột nhiên nó mở to hai mắt ra và nhở ra điều gỉ đó quan trọng.

“Em quên mất phải gọi cho mẹ để mẹ biết em không sao.” Taron nói

“Vậy em gọi đi.”

“Nhưng mà..... điện thoại em bị hư rồi.” Taron buồn bã

“Thì dùng điện thoại của anh này.”  
“Nhưng trong điện thoại đó …...có rất nhiều hình của ông và em..... Em không muốn mất nó.”  
Taron rưng rưng nước mắt.

“Không sao, chụp lại là được chứ gì” Colin nói và nhìn nó cười thật tươi

“Vậy em có cần trả công cho ông không nhỉ?” Taron cười nghịch ngợm

“Chỉ cần em ở bên cạnh anh là đủ rồi. Em hứa chứ.”

“Tất nhiên rồi, ông là mọi thứ của em mà.” Nó cười lộ cả chiếc răng xinh xắn

“Vậy chúng ta làm một lần nữa, được không?” Colin nở một nụ cười gian tà

“Để em gọi mẹ đã. Đừng..... mà... Colin.....” Trước khi Taron có thể làm gì thêm Colin lại kéo nó vào một cuộc ân ái khác


End file.
